All Roses Have thorns
by Willowshadowwolf
Summary: Why did he kiss me? Now everything is ruined... There are four songs hidden in this One-Shot! Review the ones you find!


**All Roses have Thorns**

Shadow: Yo, sorry I haven't been on for so long. I'm so sorry..

Ikuto: If you were truly sorry you would have updated you other story's instead of posting a new one!

Amu: He is right you know.

Shadow: _ I know, I have just been writers blocked for so long and then I got inspired to write this and, well, here we are ^_^

Ikuto: Just get on with the story... It IS Amuto after all so it cant be TOO horrible.

Amu: If you owned us... I don't even WANT to think about the consequences of that...

**(A/N: Huge thanks to mountaingirl47 for helping with the editing! Much appreciated! without her, this story would probably suck... ^_^ Thanks!)**

"Well it seems like there aren't anymore X eggs today. Thank you everyone for a job well done!" Tadase declared. "Everyone can go home now."

Amu got up to leave as Tadase said "Except you Amu~chan, I have something I need to discuss with you for a minute."

"Y-yes Tadase~kun? What is it?" Amu stuttered as everyone left the royal garden.

Tadase's palms were sweating as he nervously licked his dry lips, he said,"Amu~chan... Iloveyoupleasegooutwithme!"

Amu stood in front of Tadase dumbstruck. Afraid of rejection, Tadase kissed her roughly. Amu's honey golden eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Watching the two were a pair of dark blue eyes that saddened at the sight.

"T-t-tadase~kun!" Amu gasped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of navy blue. _Oh no! Don't tell me he saw! Stupid Tadase! I don't have time for this! I have to find Ikuto and explain, I don't love Tadase, I love Ikuto!_

Amu grabbed her things and, shooting a sad and confused look at Tadase, ran out of the garden leaving a him stunned and a bit sheepish.

**_Amu's POV_**

S_tupid stupid STUPID Tadase! How could he? I have to find Ikuto! I just have too!_

I stop panting. _Where could he be?_ "Ikuto! IKUTO! Ikuto where are you!?"

"How could you Amu? I thought you loved me?" A silky soft voice spoke accusingly behind me.

"Ikuto! I-I-I can explain! You see-"

"You don't need to.. I know what your true feelings are now. You don't have to ever see me again." The navy haired teen ran off.

"No! Ikuto! Please, let me explain!" I shouted, running after my true blue love.

He glanced back at me with a hurt-filled expression and ran even faster.

W_hat have I done... how could I hurt Ikuto like that? It wasn't even my fault and I still caused him pain! I have to keep looking for him! _She walked to all the places that Ikuto frequented like the amusement park.

_If I could talk to him, even for a minute, I would tell him that im sorry for hurting him. Im sorry for the pain I put him through. I wish I could take the pain away. I don't want to live with this regret everyday1 I just have to find him! _

_**Bbzzzttt Bbzzzttt Bbzzzttt**_

_A text! Maybe its Ikuto!_ Pulling out her bubble gum pink cellphone, "Oh crap! Its mom!"

_** Amu! Where are you?! Do you have any idea what time it is? You are out WAY past curfew! Are you okay? Come home now!**_

_** Love, Mom**_

_I have to get home... but Ikuto! I have to go... _"I'm so sorry, Ikuto." Amu walked home, feeling depressed and upset.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

_ I cant take it! I thought we were stronger than this... How could I let her slip through my fingers? I don't want to try anymore, I guess, all thats left is good-bye... Why would she do this to me? Its not like her at all... _The navy haired teen was in a tree staring at his royal blue cellphone, trying to decide if he should call/text her or not. _Stupid Kiddy King! How DARE he kiss her! But, what if she kissed him? Why didn't I let her explain? Sigh _

A flash of pink in his peripheral vision caught his attention. _What is she doing here? Its nearly midnight. She should be at home. _

He saw her pull out her cell and read a text. _Must be Kiddy King..._ She put her cell away dejectedly and whispered so quietly that his super sensitive ears just barely caught the words, "I'm so sorry, Ikuto." The pinkette walked away, towards her home.

_Huh... Maybe she really didn't want to kiss him... has she been out all this time looking for me?... I'm sorry too Amu..._

The navy haired teen got up and softly spoke, "Well, I guess there is no point in just sitting here feeling sorry for myself..."

_**Normal POV**_

Amu arrived at her home safely. Midori was angry and ready to scold when she saw the look on her daughters face. Amu explained what had happened to her mom and went to bed. Little did she kn ow that Midori had Ikuto on speaker during the whole conversation as soon as Amu said it was about Ikuto.

The next day Amu was walking around the old amusement park wishing she could see Ikuto.

_**Amu's POV**_

_ Why does love always feel like a battlefield? Is this truly love? Is it supposed to hurt this much? Why couldn't I see what was right in front of me? I had it all and I let him slip through my fingers. Can you fix what is shattered?Sigh, _"Is there a glue strong enough to fix a shattered heart?"

"Love."he whispered, his arms encircling me, "and forgiveness."

I turn in his arms, looked into his dark blue eyes, and with tear filled eyes whisper, "I'm sorry Ikuto, I never meant to hurt you."

_Ikuto's POV_

Her golden eyes were filled with tears as she whispered her sorry. "Amu, my sweet strawberry, do not cry. I should never have left and I should have listened to your explanation. You are **mine **and I should have fought, instead I left causing you pain. " Her honey eyes widened in surprise as I kissed her rose petal lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ikuto. Never forget that your the only one for me."

Shadow: So thats my first one-shot! There are 4 songs that inspired it. Let me know if you can figure them out! The fourth one is going to be the hardest I think! Well, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
